Who wants to live forever?
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: He always wanted to live forever. Never had he ever been more than wrong.


Who wants to live forever?

He always did. It fascinated the young Bill Cipher to think of immortality. After all, who wants to die?

He always wished for the ability to live his life, a life that was timed and could go off any moment. He grew up fearing death and wishing for more time to live his life.

One faithful day, He moved to a small town named Gravity Falls. The town was bland and boring at first sight, and Bill hated it. After all, he had such a short life that he wished to live. But the town had it's own secrets.

For the next months to come, he stumbled upon all those hidden secrets, finding the unexpected. He went mad, trying to comprehend everything around him. Learning to trust no one, he began to record about the town.

Little did he know, he was being watched.

Angered demons were watching from above. As months passed by, Bill slowly began to lose his sanity.

Even with his sanity slipping away, he realized he held the key to immortality. He tried everything. From spells, witchcraft, potions, and even summoning creatures he thought could help. All plans failed.

Or did they?

The demons had enough with Bill's obsession with immortality. They demanded him to stop and accept the fact that he will die at some point.

But that didn't stop Bill. He kept looking and trying everything he could find. Over and over again.

Now in fury, they cursed Bill into being a demon. They claimed it would teach him a lesson about getting obsessed with something that can't happen.

Bill Cipher, now a demon, didn't care.

He was finally immortal. All that he wanted. Oh, and how old was he?

Bill was 25.

Although everyone believed he was death, he kept visiting in their dreams. He lived his life.

It was a dream come true.

That's until things went for a turn.

All those familiar faces had aged. Most died while Bill was stuck being immortal. But he didn't care. He was happy to live his life.

Years passed and new faces appeared, while old faces faded away into a deep sleep. A sleep to never be awaken from.

Bill grew fond of every single person he met. He would try to talk to them, even if it had to happen in their dreams. But he grew too attached. He witnessed their murders, their deaths. He witnessed in horror of how some were tortured and killed. He witnessed how he couldn't do a thing.

As even more years passed, he watched everything happen. Everything around him, especially the unexplained. But what haunted him the most were the faces of those who died.

Years, exactly 61, passed by and he grew tired of the routine. Every day he met someone, grew attached, and witnessed their deaths.

Everyday, a new name was added to his long list of people he watched.

He watched everyone age and change. He watched things he didn't want to.

Yet he stayed the same. When a person died, he felt a strong emotion. He never knew what it was but it happened all the time.

100 years later, he realized it was jealousy.

Jealousy of being able to die.

Many years passed, and Bill got obsessed with dying.

He tried everything. Even asking the ones who cursed him into this life. Everything failed.

He grew jealous, something he felt all the time, about other people's deaths. How he longed for the it, even if he feared it when he was several years younger.

Time passed by and Bill reached his 200's. He would remain watching. In order to not get hurt by the fact that humans can die, he would grow a distance away. He watched but remained in the shadows.

That's until two twins arrived. He found himself trying to watch them all the time. It was entertaining to watch them try to solve a mystery and being the lovable twins they are.

He admired the girl's happy go lucky spirit and silliness.

He admired the boy's smartness towards the mysteries the place held.

But nothing less, he admired how they could die.

He grew attached to them. At first it was just watching, then it turned into using objects to communicate. The girl quickly fell for it and replied back, while the boy was suspicious and tried to back away. In a matter of days, he revealed himself.

The twins accepted him and the three bonded.

But Bill Cipher forgot the fact that they could die.

Not him

He watched them grow, protecting them from danger and even helping them with their lives.

Years passed and Bill was more than happy to notice.

Until reality hit him.

The two lovable twins fell into a deep sleep. A sleep he desperately wanted them to awake from. But who was he kidding? They would never wake up.

Their names were added to the list as their faces haunted him.

They would appear, tightly holding on to each other's hands, whispering, "You're lucky to live forever. " Over and over again, until they slowly began to fade away.

This happened for years and years.

He was desperate to die, at the point in which he would kill to die.

Their faces haunted him, along with their words.

"You're lucky to live forever. "

"Lucky to live forever."

"To live forever. "

"Live forever. "

"Forever."

It went on for more than a hundred years. Bill was tired and wished to die. He didn't want to see their faces and hear words that reminded him of his sad reality. Who wants to live forever?

At the time he was 618 years old, he finally took a stand, looked at them and said words he never thought he would say.

"Who said I wanted to live forever? "


End file.
